From Different Angles
by Demenior
Summary: A series of longer than drabbles and oneshots on different perspectives and ideas and relationships in the cast of Class of the Titans.
1. Cats

Archie didn't really like animals, they could be cute when they weren't trying to rip his leg off or pee on his anklebrace, all the same, animals were annoying, loud, messy and way too much work for an aspiring writer like him. Yet for some strange reason, he found that cats, well, seemed to like him. Almost every time he'd gone out to write poetry or explore, he'd wound up with a stray purring and rubbing up against his ankles, or kittens running rampant all over him. The more he tried to shoo them away, the more they'd start purring and curl up on his hoodie, and once he'd found a kitten in his hood.

It was only a day ago when Atlanta had seen him with cats and then fussed all over the cats and him. She simply adored the fact that 'big, strong Archie' liked to play with kitties.

As he batted a paw out of his eye, he decided that maybe... cats weren't so bad after all.


	2. Golden Birds

Atlanta was a nature-rights activist. She saved trees, occasionally hugged them, and would never stand to see any animals in pain or hurting. At home in the Northwest Territories, she'd helped many animals and had been still caring for some with her parents when she was whisked away. So now she was fighting a Titan and Giants, and trying to keep up her grades in school, but she was still on the lookout for animals.

The brownstone was always so empty and lifeless, not that the gang was so empty and lifeless, but they were all just kids and sometimes… things just seemed dead. Atlanta was sure a pet could brighten them all up, but Jay had said that they couldn't be going out of their way to keep any pets.

Atlanta had been very delighted to learn that she and Archie were going to be taking on the raising and training of the young Stymphalion bird they'd taken from the nest on a previous mission.

**000000000000000000**

**Hey, guys. Just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback! And, so you don't get confused, this is a bunch of my random ideas that I needed to get out of my head, so frankly, unless specified, none of them are related to each other at all. **

**Demenior**


	3. Redheads

Constantly, besides being a girl, Theresa had thought she and Atlanta really held nothing in common. Then she found out that they were both, natural redheads. After that, Theresa saw more similarities. They liked the same contact sports, they laughed at the same jokes, they liked the same games, and they could watch a variety of movies without gagging or screaming or being disgusted by the unrealistic sweetness of it all. It was after seeing all of this between her and Atlanta that she realized she and Archie had many of those same traits. She asked Atlanta about it and, 'lo and behold, Archie was a natural redhead too.

She began to go out on runs with Archie and Atlanta, and had a devil of a time keeping up, but as the three spent more time together, a strange connection came about them. They began doing everything together and pretty soon it was rare to find one on their own, without the other two. Everyone, especially Archie and Theresa herself, were surprised when the two of them started going out for runs on their own when Atlanta was sick, or staying up late to watch a movie together. Don't get her wrong, she didn't like-like Archie, because if she had to kiss him she'd probably feel like she was kissing herself, and that would be awkward.

So as the three of them shared some fries (deluxe with extra, extra cheese and everything but meat) Theresa could swear she had no idea what she'd done for fun without her nearly-her-twins-redhead-friends, but she knew for sure something that Archie didn't share with either her or Atlanta.

The way he ate his food.


	4. One Week

On Monday she gave me a hug. On Monday I gave her a shoulder to cry on.

On Tuesday she gave me a kiss. On Tuesday I gave her a bite.

On Wednesday she gave me her hand. On Wednesday I gave her my love.

On Thursday she gave me her heart. On Thursday I gave her a poem.

On Friday she gave me herself. On Friday I gave mer pleasure.

On Saturday she gave me a secret. On Saturdaqy I gave her a white lilly.

On Sunday she left me forever. On Sunday I pushed her off the bridge.


	5. Remember

They used to take their task a lot easier. They used to relax a lot. There used to be eight heroes. A replacement, on Jay's wish and Hera's command. They got along great, and they worked together solidly. But it was never eight heroes destined to defeat Cronus.

There used to be eight heroes, but no one remembers the eight anymore. As Jay stands over the unmarked grave, he tries to remember if they smiled a lot. If they were a boy or a girl. He can't even remember their name or what they looked like. He can't remember what happened that killed them. Jay knows this is what happened when your immortal masters don't want you to remember what they think you don't need too. But if he really wants too, Jay can stick his fingers down his throat and while he throws up he can remember feeling that sick and those feelings bring up their own sort of memories of voices screaming and cries for help as they bled and died.

And while he remembers in his own way, he's sure there were more than eight. He just can't remember them.


	6. Normal

Normal is taken for granted. Normal is not having people cowering before you, or watching people running around screaming as _their_ Normal collapses. Normal is not having people throw themselves at your feet because they think you're some sort of Massiah who will save them. Normal is not being appreciated or adored by crazed fanatics. Normal is not having to watch the gods interfere in your lives and mess with other people's minds to make them forget what they've seen. Normal is being spat on, or yelled at. Normal is having your confidence and self esteem wounded thanks to sharp insults or cruel words. Normal is wrong to them, but it feels so right. 

Herry likes taking walks through crowds with that big, dumb grin on his face. Everyone knows he's not Normal, but until he has to prove it, they treat him as something underneath their Normal, something they can laugh at. Even with that kind of treatment, that's as Normal as Herry will ever get.

0000

I'm nervous about that Massiah comment, because it's the exact word I want, but people might warp it in their minds and take it as an insult to Christianity- and I don't mean it to be at all, okay? I'm writing here, not bashing religion. Because that's a stupid thing to do. So here's hoping for no negitive comments.

_Normal_. I hate that word.

-Demenior


	7. Choir

Maybe it had something to do with having a hero of an ancestor, or all the chior practices she suffered through as a kid, but Theresa could sing. Very well. She and Atlanta sang duets from every musical or song they could think of while they washed dishes. Maybe it was all those tribal songs she sang with her clan, or maybe it was their hero blood, but Atlanta could sing very well too. In her own unique style. It didn't suprise Theresa when she heard Jay that one afternoon, thinking he was safely hidden behind his closed door while he strummed his guitar and let loose with his smooth voice that made her want to sing along.

Neil's charming tunes from his marathon showers made her smile and put a skip in her step. Odie's fast, up-beat voice from downstairs when he thought no one was listening made her dance a little. Herry's low voice while driving in the truck made her snap her fingers along and she wished she had a saxophone for him to play. Archie's soft, sad voice with his years on the piano when they thought he was studying made her pause outside his door and leave pondering her life.

She made sure they all went carroling together that Christmas.

* * *

Personally, I bet the kids are actually pretty good singers. Especially with Apollo for a teacher.

A question, but does anyone ever listen to a song/band and think "This is -insert CotT name here-'s voice fo' sure!"

I do. I think Herry is some cross between Louie Armstrong (for that gravely tone to his voice) and Elvis (for that deep, powerful tone). And Archie I compare with Chester from Linkin Park, aka the guy who screams all the time/one of (or _the_) lead singer(s). And Neil is so totally Justin Timberlake, hands down.

Odie would sing more hip-hop/rap, as he's such a gangsta', haha. Atlanta would probably sing a lot like... sort of country-rock. And Theresa would be crazy stunning voice, and probably a lot of that main-stream up-beat stuff you hear on the radio. She'd be really rich, haha. And I feel that Jay would have a lower, strong voice, and 'his' song has been suggested as 'Flawed Design' by Stabilo, from a good friend.

I'm interested to hear what you think, as this is something that I've been thinking a lot on lately, haha.

...I think this end-note is longer then the drabble.

-Demenior


	8. Wonderful

The giant fell to the ground, three stories below. People threw themselves out of the way and screamed. Using his training, Jay leapt down after it and knew the others followed. Brandishing his sword in the most heroic of ways, he landed, rolled as to avoid shattering bones, and leapt out of his roll to slash the giant across the chest. His arms were heavy, his chest heaving and his breathing shallow. His head felt light. The giant had been sent to destroy this building, filled with powerful businessmen and daycares for children. They'd stopped him just in time. No one but themselves had been hurt. Jay's frail confidence felt strong, he felt like he was doing his job right. Everyone was going to go home safe, parents could hold their children and husbands and wives could see their families again. This was the day the heroes would come out into the world and show everyone that there were still people fighting for the good. As the giant fell, Jay turned to smile at the crowds. Today was a _wonderful_ day. He'd dreamed of this day.

They all screamed and fled, throwing down their possessions and begging to be spared. He tried to tell them they were there to help, that they were protecting them, and when the police arrived Jay found himself as a criminal, for being a hero. Of course the gods saved them, and erased the minds of everyone there; altered the facts to keep the children safe. And at night Jay wept over the lost dream of the world uniting for the good.


	9. Warfare

He could talk to her any time he wanted. He laughed, ran, boarded, raced, fought, ate, played, studied, argued and crushed on her. She was almost literally his world. Yet, when he really wanted to _talk_ to her, he stuttered and babbled until he'd lost all confidence and had to retreat and nurse his wounds. He'd attempt another breach of their relationship, but would always end up falling back almost too injured to think straight. Maybe it was just simple fate or maybe she just maybe, possibly, sorta, kinda, a one-in-a-million-chance that just maaaayybeee she was better at strategy then he was, and knew how to defeat his forces.

He'd learned to just shut up once he skipped a few words. It saved more pain that way. But he'd never wave the white flag, never to anyone, and especially not to Atlanta. She could win all the battles she wanted, but he _would_ win the war. 


	10. Healing

"We have to be careful with him," Theresa was saying, "he might really go on us this time." The others watched her with wide eyes. There were only six of them in the room. Jay was upstairs, isolating himself after- in his opinion- nearly jeopardizing the mission and everyone's lives. They'd seen him like this before. As his own worst enemy, Jay did more damage to himself then Cronus could even dream of. Jay would never abandon them, they knew that, but he would break himself. Jay would kill himself, and he hurt a little more every time he was left alone like this.

"I'm really worried about him but I don't know how to snap him out of this- he… he needs to understand that we're all in this together," she was saying. Herry cleared his throat and Theresa spun around. Jay was standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking at them with eyes that didn't really see them. They all averted their eyes. Archie was the first to get to his feet, and the others quickly followed and made to leave the room. Theresa was the one to heal Jay, even as temporarily as she could manage; she was the only one who'd had any effect. Theresa shook her head, suppressing a sob as she sank onto the couch. Jay finally seemed to see her and tilted his head to study her. It happened fast, but Archie turned on his heel and there was a loud crack as his knuckles broke Jay's nose and their leader was thrown back onto the stairs. Before anyone could stop him Archie leapt on top of the broken man, and what should've been a one-sided fight wound up with Jay pounding his fist into Archie's belly as hard as he could and the two of them rolled across the floor.

Only moments later they both got up and everyone cringed, expecting another attack, but Jay dusted his legs off and touched his nose with an obvious wince.

"Thanks," he said.

Archie shrugged and waltzed out the door, not bothering to see the look on everyone's astonished faces.


	11. Books

He figured it was passed down from Achilles. A little buzz in the back of his head that grew worse as the danger towards himself grew greater. Once he learned to listen properly to it while training, he could tell which weapon, which person, was the greatest threat to him, and in which order to defeat the others. He knew by the intensity of his 'danger-sense' just how bad a battle was going to be. Everyone thought he'd _finally_ grown into some great warrior, but all he knew was the best way to avoid danger- like a coward. And it didn't explain at _all_ why it started buzzing, threatening to turn into a killer headache, when he kissed Atlanta for the first time. Or why it didn't go away and got even worse when Theresa hugged him.

Archie finally understood what was going on while he and Theresa, who had turned out to be pretty cool when she was just being herself, were watching TV and she told him she was looking to find a good book. Being kind- for once- he offered one of his own and so the two of them headed down to his room to grab it. Atlanta _just so happened_ to be in his room when they got down, and he heard the lock click shut as Theresa closed the door. And when Theresa's arms wrapped around his shoulders and Atlanta started unzipping his hoodie, the buzz in his mind was turning into a headache worse then almost anything he'd felt before.

He also got the idea Theresa _wasn't_ looking for a new book.

* * *

Think what you want. Maybe he's been dating both of them without the other knowing, or maybe the two of them have decided that they're both gonna share the same guy, or who knows.

...I want to write more with this kind of topic...

-Demenior


	12. Learn

_"Learn how to love, _

_Life that is lived, _

_A__lone._

_Learn to be lonely. _

_Life can be lived, _

_Life can be loved, _

_Alone."_

_-Minnie Driver, Phantom of the Opera (2004) Soundtrack_

* * *

"Leave me _alone_. I'm fine _by myself_. I fly _solo_. I don't work well with people, not a _really social_ guy."

Those were his morals, his beliefs. That was what he lived by. Those where what he told everyone else. It had always been him and him _alone_. No need to look out for someone else. Archie took care of _himself_, and that was how he liked it. He was content. He liked the others; liked being around them, but when it came down to it- it was himself he'd take care of. That was what he did best. That was what he'd shouted at them tonight, before running off into the storm. All _alone_. It didn't really bother him, at least, being _alone_ hadn't. But the storm had gotten worse and he wasn't sure if it had been snarling or thunder behind him. He'd let himself grow too accustomed to having someone watch his back, and he paid for it.

He was struggling to stay standing as Cronus strolled out of the shadows, untouched by the rain, "Hello, Archie," the titan chuckled. Archie was used to being on _his own_. The feeling of blood dripping on his feet and rain on his face was not unusual to him. His life was meant to be lived _alone_, and he was fine with that. Never once had he regretted pushing people _away_, never once been upset to waking up all _alone_ and living his life on _his own_. But right then, standing and looking into his reflection on the weapon that would see him dead, Archie felt something through his _loneliness_, through his _pain_ and it made his heart _ache_.

And right then, at that very moment, he who had always taken care of _himself_ and lived on being _independent_, wished that someone was there to hold his _hand_.


	13. Party

To warn you, any horribly homophobic people, this chapter borders on a male/male pairing.

* * *

"So, spill, we all know you two knew each other before Cronus escaped. How?" Theresa settled on her heels, looking down at the two boys in front of her. Everyone else was watching eagerly.

Jay and Archie briefly looked at each other- and was that a trace of fear?- before shrugging and Archie spoke.

"We just met when Jay started making out with me at his New Years Party." The room fell silent.

"It was a **dare**!" Jay cried, "besides, the only reason it turned into a tonsil-hockey was you, Archie." All gazes shifted to the warrior.

"Look, Jay, I overheard you and your friends talking about how there was that rumor about whoever you kissed at New Years was who you fell in love with, and I was the poor loser who got dragged along by his parents to a party where I didn't know anyone, and you _all_ thought I was gay, but that honestly gave you no reason to do something that _horrible_ to me."

"…so it was a dare to see if you two would fall in love? Good thing that didn't work," Herry laughed, and it was quite obvious what was going on as the guys 'secretly' inched out of the room. Theresa and Atlanta headed off for their tag-team tracking lessons. 

Jay looked at Archie, "You know… I was shocked you went right for the kissing part. I thought we usually left it at I started hitting on you and you got scared and ran away."

Archie shrugged, "I like the look on their faces when I just say it like that."

"What do you think they'd look like if we told them I didn't have any friends at the party?" Jay chuckled and Archie only grinned and shook his head.

* * *

You heard it here, folks. Demenior is a closet, hardcore, Jay/Archie fan. And if you're wondering, yes, I **still **love A/A and all the other pairings. For me, if you can justify the pairing or write it well, I'll like it.

I appologize if this offended anyone.

Demenior


	14. Ice Cream

This is a **slash** pairing, meaning male/male. Don't like it? Then you don't have to read it :)

This is also for all the people who enjoy those rediculous trashy romance novels, I know I do.

* * *

Jay was almost asleep, with the warm, humid air blanketing him in and blocking out all the sounds around him. All sounds save for Archie's slow breathing and the ocasional turning of a page as he read a trashy romance novel he'd borrowed from either Neil or Theresa. Jay smiled, feeling peaceful and content for the first time in a while. He sighed happily.

Archie sitting up suddenly broke his calm demeneor. Jay opened his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms out.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, blinking his eyes open.

Archie re-read the part in the book that had apparently upset him and Jay braced himself for a silly arguement about how the female had no backbone or something like that. He was not prepared when Archie looked him in the eye and asked,

"Would you eat ice cream out of my mouth? Like, with your tongue?"

Jay grimiced, "Eww, _no_."

Archie didn't respond to Jay's answer but flipped back a few pages, "Would you lick my ear?"

"...ummm... maybe- if it's clean."

"Would you lick between my toes?"

"Hell no! That's gross!"

"Caress my tempting body?"

"...don't I do that already?"

"Would you... 'nibble on my sensual, luscious lips'?" He read it slowly from the book and Jay was thinking about banning Archie from those books. They seemed disgusting.

"Arch, I hate to tell you, but you have man-lips, as in, not luscious or sensual at all," Jay leaned back onto his pillows, hoping he could get back to napping before he started thinking about other things. Archie flopped down on top of him, resting his head on Jay's chest.

"We fail as a couple, man," Archie sighed, "we don't do _anything_ like the books."

"Archie, not many people do. That's why people write about all those weird sex stuff they imagine."

Archie let out a long sigh and didn't speak any more, Jay came to a sudden conclusion.

"Wait... did you _want_ me to do those things to you?" he cracked an eye open to see Archie's expression.

"Jay, if you ever lick between my toes, I Will _End_ You," Archie replied in a deadpan voice.

They sat in silence as Archie went back to reading his book and Jay tried to doze off again, but the images Archie had put into his mind wouldn't leave him alone. He groaned and sat up, pushing Archie off himself and blurted,

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

* * *

It's cookie-dough, Jay, thank you for asking ;DD

-Demenior


	15. Love

Jay wasn't as oblivious or dull to Theresa's affections as everyone once thought. All those excuses of 'what if', 'then what' or 'not now' dodged the real reason he refused her. He'd come to understand it sooner then the others.

All seven of them lived together, not in the same home, but in the same _lives_. They were all lovers, all friends and one big family. The only awkward phase was as each of them came to realize this. Teen romances didn't last long between them. Dating one another always fell back into being friends, but the bond of love they had for each other remained no matter what.

When you loved someone, _six_ someones with every bit of your entire being, it was inevitable to confuse it with something as insignificant as affection.

Love was the closest word they could find that even attempted how they felt to each other. It was as simple as that.

* * *

This is to prove I'm not quite dead yet.

But I'm close. SO MUCH SCHOOLWORK.

Anyways, I do hope to have an update in _A Christmas Mission_,_ Rise of a Hero_ or _End of All Hope _within the next week or so.

Back to ther drabble, I get the feeling that they all probably feel like this in the show. I mean, I'm totally a sucker for any romantic moments, but I think it would get awkward after a while to be in a relationship with just _one_ person when you spend so much time with this _family_ you would be with like 24/7.

-Demenior


	16. Infection

The others always complained about infections. How terrible they were and how if you didn't keep the wound, no matter how small it was, clean- an _infection_ could set in. Archie didn't believe in that kind of stupidity and ran down muddy paths in bare feet with Atlanta during a rainstorm and still scored touchdowns by diving even if his shins were bleeding. His hands were into everything, paper cuts or not, though he was still learning to stay away from salt and citrus. He figured his immunity would protect him from all infections. It didn't.

He was shot with an arrow once, right through the heart. He didn't take care of that wound and it got all infected and pretty soon he was showing the symptoms of his ailment. Tongue-tied, blushing, unpredictable butterflies and momentary lapses in intelligence were only a few.

Humanity likes to call this deadly infection _love_.

* * *

I'm back!

Thanks to the lovely Random Word Generator, I have several new drabble-y things to update with :)

-Demenior


	17. Orientation

"Okay, okay, okay. I think I've gotten this finally figured out," Odie said as they sat around the table.

"Got what?" Jay asked, leaning in.

"Got Milk!" Herry shouted, laughing. He and Neil shared a high-five while the others ignored them. Atlanta was sitting in Theresa's lap and they were pretending not to notice how the guys still stared at them in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure I've gotten this whole sexual orientation percentage figured out. It didn't make sense before when suddenly Theresa and Atlanta were a couple and then Archie was gay too," all the boys, including Archie, looked away from one another as Odie said the shocking truth of their recent past, "since it's supposed to be like 1 in 10 people are homosexual and we just didn't fit the study."

Theresa groaned, "Odie, give it a rest. Life isn't always like the books."

"But I've got it all figured out, just listen to this- it _makes sense_!" He sounded so proud that the gang decided they might as well listen to him.

Odie pointed to Archie, "Homosexual."

Archie rolled his eyes, "We've been over this before, Odie. Thank you."

Odie proceeded to point at Neil, "Metrosexual." Neil shrugged, though smiling.

To Herry, "Heterosexual." Herry was picking at a stain in his shirt.

Odie got to Jay, "Bisexual."

Jay nearly leapt to his feet, "Wait _What_? I am _not_-" Neil kicked him under the table. The less of a fuss, the sooner it would be over.

On to Theresa and Atlanta, and Odie paused just a moment, as if he were unsure what to say. Finally, he admitted the truth,

"That's just hot." He flinched at the glare from both girls, but the rest of the boys nodded and voiced their agreements.

"Well what about you Odie?" Atlanta asked, arms crossed.

Odie sighed, pointing to himself, "Sexually frustrated."

* * *

Nuuoa should actually have the credit for this scene. I've been wanting to write a story with Theresa and Atlanta being a couple and then the reaction the guys have, ahaha. Archie also happens to come to terms with the fact that he's interested in _le garcon_, and though he claims bisexuality, the rest of the men just consider him full-out gay. It's supposed to be silly. And so this was supposed to be a scene from that story that I condensed for this story.

I know it really makes no sense.

-Demenior


	18. Pulse

* * *

"Herry you should really watch what you eat, I mean, it's not good for your arteries."

"…but popcorn tastes good! Besides, I've got the metabolism of a machine Neil- and I _am_ a growing boy."

Neil huffed, rolling his eyes, "For now you are. I can't imagine the kind of cholesterol build-up you're going to have. Let's check your pulse to see if it's even normal."

Herry shrugged, fingers to his neck. He and Neil waiting in silence, Herry frowned and moved his fingers.

"What's up?" neil asked.

"Can't find it," Herry muttered, still poking at his neck.

"Well let me- you can also use your wrist you know," Neil took Herry's hand and pressed his fingers against Herry's wrist. They spent some more time trying to locate any pulse.

"Now that's weird. Seriously," Neil admitted, "should we be worried that you don't have a pulse?"

"Think we should ask Odie?" Herry set the popcorn aside. Neil nodded,

"And once Odie solves this problem he can show you all the facts about high cholesterol dangers."

* * *

This is just a silly, pointless writing. You know that everyone runs to Odie when they have any questions.

-Demenior


	19. Speeches

Theresa leaned back while Jay sighed loudly. What had gone wrong between them?

Jay began to talk, "Theresa… everyday it's seven takes of the same old scene- like we're bound by the laws of the same routine," Theresa was amazed he seemed to count their daily routines. She wondered if her predictability was part of why they were falling apart. She also realized Jay was so masterful at his speeches that they were even rhyming now.

"It's like the world is slowing down, but my heart is beating fast right now. I… I know this is the part where the end starts- but I don't want that to happen to us Theresa! I can't take it any longer- I thought that we were stronger! But it seems that all we do is linger- like we're slipping through our fingers…"

Theresa didn't want this either. She felt tears in her eyes. Jay's magical, enchanting speech was stuck in her mind. He turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes,

"I hate this part right here. I just can't take your tears- but I gotta do it, Theresa. I hate this part… I… I just…"

"Me too, Jay. Let's try again. I know we can work things out between us," Theresa smiled. He nodded and they hugged one another tightly. Theresa left feeling very awed by Jay's ability to create such fantastic speeches.

She spoke with Neil about it downstairs, and he agreed with her.

"I know, the last time I was feeling so upset, Jay turned everything around for me with only a few words. Along the lines of ' Nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares.' And then he convinced me that there's just gotta be somebody for me out there. He really is amazing at what he does."

* * *

So, who else is in on Jay's speech-making secret?

This maaaayy make more sense to the American/Canadian readers or anyone who tunes into the Much Music Top Ten Countdown.

Also, this chapter is for Anya-Paradox and Nuuoa. It was their brilliant minds who discovered Jay's secret in the first place.

And if you haven't been to the COTT Nominations yet- go and vote now and stay updated, the catagories/voting change often and the more votes the better!

-Demenior


	20. Soldier's Poem

This one's not fluffy-funny and happy jollies. But it involves hands touching! Scandalous!

* * *

Theresa yawned as she stepped back into the Brownstone. The sun was starting to rise and her session with Persephone had just ended. Being a woman, apparently she was inclined to be more powerful in the light of a full moon, so once a month she was forced to spend an entire, rigorous night pressing her mind as far as it could go. Then, depending on the day they had, she usually had to struggle through a full day before she could collapse into her own soft bed. Thank goodness for caffeine pills and energy drinks, though depending on the painkillers, sleeping or anti-depressants she could very well be on given the most recent battle, sometimes Theresa couldn't rely on adrenaline-boosters.

She was thoroughly surprised to find Neil still awake and sitting in the dark at the kitchen table. Usually, if anyone was still away, it was Jay but recently he'd been on a 'special blend' of sleeping pills that at least made him drop for four hours. Neil and Odie- save for Odie's migraines and occasional insomnia from staring at computer screens day in and day out- had been able to avoid the heavy prescriptions. Usually it was some dosage that would drive one of them into a sleepless night, or a lack of one in Herry's case after a mission that ended up with an innocent bystander, dead, in his arms that caused Herry not to sleep or eat for days, and Theresa was fairly sure that Neil would refuse anything that would disrupt his precious rest and beauty sleep. She couldn't think of anything to cause the serious expression on his face, staring off into nothing like he was contemplating something _big_.

"Morning," she said quietly, stepping lightly into the room.

He tensed, blinking out of his thoughts and focused on her, and then his beautiful grin was back in place, "Is it morning already?"

Theresa yawned again, too tired for early morning banter and wondered how much sleep she could get before everyone else would wake up, "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Neil shrugged.

She could feel the stress in his aura. He was really troubled about something. She took a deep breath, wished her potential life-saving hours of sleep goodbye, and sat down in the chair across from him, "What's on your mind?"

The serious face was back again, and part of her wondered if it was actually just a tired face. He obviously hadn't slept at all- he was still dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday and god forbid if that didn't mean something horrible was going on inside his mind.

"Everything," Neil finally said, his voice rough and quiet all at the same time, "our lives- _my_ life."

"Anything to do with the recent mission?" she pressed, "you were pretty heavily involved in the action, and, well, normally you aren't."

He nodded slowly and folded his arms across his chest, "I haven't gone to see Chiron yet, but I know I'm going to have to. I can't… I can't sleep without the feeling of… of being _covered_ in blood and I know Atlanta hardly hit the thing but it splattered on _me_ and all I can remember is the feeling that I was _drowning_. I'm way too young to be having nightmares about drowning in blood, Theresa."

She frowned, reaching over the table to grab on of his hands and hold it in her own. She was so used to all of their aura's being constantly tormented and always _off_ that she hadn't noticed how badly Neil's had been crying for help. She felt like a bad psychic and a terrible friend.

"You'll be okay, Neil. It… it's just part of our life now. You'll learn to get over it," she remembered Jay telling her the same thing the first time she killed with her powers.

"Part of our life now? Just like that?" Neil's blue eyes looked so bloodshot and glossy that he might start crying, "I'm one of the oldest in the group, I'm only freaking _eighteen_ and all I wanted was to be an international supermodel, and instead I'm dealing with post-traumatic stress. That isn't _normal_ but at least I had the childhood to know that."

"All of our lives have been messed up because of the gods and Cronus-"

Neil squeezed her hand and shook his head, "We all recognize that, but we've also got plans for what to do after this is all over. We know who we were before coming into this battle Theresa, but did you ever think about Archie or Atlanta? They'd _both_ only just turned fifteen and suddenly they're fighting a _war_. Do you remember being fifteen? We weren't really teenagers- we were still _children_. At least you and I got to leave our childhood at our own pace, and learn how to stand on our own. Those two, I don't know if they'll be able to function outside of war."

Theresa thought in the silence that followed, "That's what you've been thinking about? How this is going to affect the kids? Why not about yourself?"

Neil shrugged and smiled grimly, "Well, in this group we're all a part of each other, y'know? When one of us isn't right, none of us are. We're not whole without all seven-"

Theresa sat up quickly, still not letting go of Neil's hand, "Who left?" Even as she spoke she was reaching out to find the presences of her family in all their proper places. Her mind felt too heavy and fuzzy to reach everyone.

Neil looked away from her, "I caught Archie sneaking out a few days ago- he was going before that and he's been going every night after. Each time I get worried that he might not come back and, I mean, I can't sleep anyways so I might as well wait up to be sure he's okay every time and if he doesn't come back, I guess then I'm looking for a reason to not like who I am."

"Archie sneaking out makes you think about how his and Atlanta's lives are going to be ruined?" Theresa asked.

Neil shrugged again, "They always seem to go together anyways. If Archie can't sleep and can't even stay in the house anymore, I figure Atlanta's probably not doing too well either."

Theresa's eyelids drooped shut for one moment and she snapped herself back to alertness, "It's too dangerous for Archie to be out there on his own- _especially_ if he's going to have another episode," Archie under extreme mental stress was prone to, they'd discovered first-hand, the same violent and thoughtless rage that made his ancestor famous, "you needed to tell someone sooner, Neil. We have to have each others backs."

Now the torn-up hoodie Atlanta and Theresa had found in Archie's room while collecting dirty laundry made sense along with why he wouldn't say anything about it. He'd probably gotten into some stupid fight or torn it jumping fences.

"I know," Neil sighed, "but the further _they_ go, the further _everyone_ loses themselves, the more I realize how much I'm losing to these battles and how much harder it's going to be to live through all this. I don't think I'll ever recover from this war unless I walked out that door right now and never looked back. If I- if _we_ see this to the end, we're all done for, Theresa. It's going to destroy all of us."

Theresa squeezed his hand again and made to say something comforting, but nothing would come to mind other than the horrific admittance that she felt the same way. There was a noise from upstairs and both Theresa and Neil tensed. It sounded unfamiliar and something like a body awkwardly sneaking back in. Theresa took the moment of clarity to focus hard and found Archie's aura returned to his and Jay's room. They'd taken to having roommates after nightmares started getting too real.

"He's back," she said quietly, so that Neil would know as well. The sudden _relief_ coming from Neil's aura nearly masked the pain he was feeling. Theresa pulled away from Neil and stood up.

"Don't go chew him out, Therri, it probably takes him a lot of courage to come back. We can all talk in the morning," Neil pleaded. Theresa could have pointed out the fact that it _was_ morning but all she could really hear from Neil was _don't leave me alone_.

"Alright," she whispered, and then held out her hand to Neil, "I'll come with you to see Chiron. Next time though," she wanted to cry at the certainty there would be a next time, "next time… next time you have to talk to us. It's too much for one person to bear, that's why there's seven of us."

Neil nodded slowly, looking down and his shoulders shook as he struggled not to cry. Theresa moved around the table to wrap her arms around him and he pressed his face into her shoulder, still trying to keep the façade that he, like all of them, was strong enough to endure the torture of his own mind.

Theresa knew firsthand how easy it was to believe that was true.

* * *

Unofficial companion piece to my one-shot 'Grey Time'. It kinda just happened on it's own. So you don't need to read 'Grey Time' to understand anything more (Grey Time doesn't even deal with drugs and quotation marks) but if you do read it, then what Archie's doing makes s'more sense and even adds a bit of tragic irony in that he'll never admit to it. And that they think _he's_ one of the worst-off.

I often wonder how hard it is for the kids in their day-to-day lives, and I figured it would be most evident with Neil and Theresa, who are more the 'less-affected'(to me) of the group. Especially with Neil breaking down- it hurts me to write him so tragic.

And I apologize how Archie just worms his way into everything I write. I seriously tried. It was originally Theresa and Archie going to have the whole chat, but I just liked the idea of attempting something _without_ Archie and the image of a broken Neil instead.

Not to mention, I think Theresa's _awesome_. And the last line is direct reference to her state of mind in **Phantom Rising**.

Also, ages. I'm going by the CotT Bible that all the kids but Archie and Atlanta were 16 when they started fighting Cronus (the A's were both 15) and thus this is set a few years later, with Neil now being 18. Juuusst so y'know a bit about my head-cannon.

Thanks for reading!

-Demenior


	21. TMI

Archie was sitting at the table with a cup of black coffee in one hand and his head in the other. He still looked asleep, which explained why Jay was loading two plates with food at the counter. Herry yawned loudly, alerting the others to his presence, and proceeded to join Jay at the food. In order to cook enough for the seven of them Athena had to cook so much food that the table was crowded and she left food on the counters too. Herry grunted a good morning and Jay smiled and nodded in return.

By the time Herry had loaded up three plates, balanced carefully in his arms, Odie, Atlanta and Theresa had joined the table and were nibbling at the fruit and toast on the table. Jay was reading the paper and Archie was hogging all the bacon, which was strange, since everyone, _even_ Jay, loved bacon. Herry put it up to things being weird since Archie and Jay started dating and didn't think any more on it.

There was one last piece of toast on the plate between Archie and Odie. They both reached for it at the same time, and then Archie pulled back. That was _extremely_ out of character since Archie loved getting the last anything. Odie didn't touch the toast and Herry debated putting his food down. If Archie wasn't eating it, there had to be something wrong.

"Oh _darling_," Archie said in a ridiculously cheesy voice that made Jay give him 'the look' over the newspaper, "could you make me some toast?"

Whenever Archie did that Jay usually slung back some sort of witty remark that made Archie grumble and go do whatever he wanted himself. Instead Jay forced a smile and set the paper down with an "Of _course_."

This had the attention of everyone in the room, even Neil who'd just slunk in for the end of the interaction.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Herry asked worriedly. Jay snorted and Archie cracked a grin.

"No, what makes you think that?" Archie said as he grabbed the toast right before Odie did. Herry was about to continue when Odie's eyes flew open in shock,

"_What_ did you do to your wrists?" he shouted. Archie tensed and Jay let out a laugh from behind them.

With all eyes on him now, Archie nervously held up his hands to show the bruises circling both wrists. Silence descended as they all waited for an answer.

"Training, y'know? Ares ties those knots _crazy_ tight," Archie grinned and his ears went a shade red- a sure sign he was lying.

"You haven't been in the Damsel position for training in weeks, and the last time Cronus had any of us bound and gagged was last month," Theresa pointed out.

There was that awkward silence again.

"Arch," Atlanta said, giving him _their_ look that meant they were doing some friendly soul-connecting thing that they did, "are those on purpose? Do you need to talk-"

"No!" Archie shouted, "I didn't do this on purpose… well, in a way, I guess." He frowned and went into contemplation leaving them all even more confused.

"Well if _someone_ didn't forget their safety word then _someone_ wouldn't have bruises now would they?" Jay finally clarified as he set the toast down in front of Archie.

Archie got all wide-eyed and ducked his head, pushing the newly-made toast over to Odie who looked at it like it was about to kill him.

"If _someone_ would remember that _stop_ means **stop** then _someone_ wouldn't be trying to win my love back," Archie said into the silence, keeping his head down.

Neil coughed awkwardly, "I'm going to get some bacon- and I'm going to eat it over there where I don't need brain bleach."

Theresa, Atlanta and Odie followed him. Herry ate his pancakes and thoroughly enjoyed them.


	22. Catchie I

"Hey have you seen Archie, we're supposed to be meeting Ares for extra training and last I hear you two were fighting so… oh," Atlanta said, sticking her head into Theresa's room.

"Oh yeah," Theresa smiled, petting Archie's head as the warrior practically nuzzled into her side, "he's right here."

Atlanta frowned, "Theresa…"

Theresa shrugged, "Not my fault- he should know better then to mess with a psychic."

Archie batted at Theresa's fingers when she stopped petting him and then stretched out before curling to Theresa's hip and sighing contently.

"Well, can you make him _un_think he's a cat? I could really use him for practice," Atlanta said, putting her hands on her hips.

Theresa shook her head, "Sorry, but the spell doesn't wear off until midnight. If Archie doesn't want to think he's a cat then he needs to stop being needlessly aggressive towards me. But you gotta admit, Lannie, he's adorable like this." Just for emphasis Theresa scratched behind

Archie's ear and Archie rolled over onto his back, practically purring.

Atlanta rolled her eyes, trying to pretend like she didn't want to gush over how _actually_ adorable (and messed up, but mainly adorable) Archie was when he thought he was a cat, "He's going to hate you for this, you know that, right?" Even as she spoke she was thinking about the ball of yarn she kept in her room just for moments like this and between the end of her sentence and the start of Theresa's response Atlanta had dashed back, grabbed it, and returned to dangle it in Archie's face.

"Well he can fight until the humiliation becomes too mu- I _love_ it when he starts chasing strings!" Theresa nearly squealed.

Atlanta laughed, "Have you noticed that even when he's not-cat Archie gets all excited when there's strings around?"

"No!" Theresa nearly shouted in shock.

Atlanta dangled the string so that it tickled Archie's nose and he batted it away without opening his eyes. She tried it again until he finally looked up and rolled over slowly, not taking his eyes off the yarn. Atlanta waited until Archie had coiled up and was about to lunge for the yarn and then she threw it out the open door into the hallway. Archie took off running- on all fours- and the girls burst out laughing as they heard him thumping down the hallway, rolling over and batting the string until they heard him crash down the stairs.

"_JAY!_" Neil screamed from below, "Archie's a cat again- _HIDE THE FERNS_!"

Quickly followed by Jay's worn-out call, "_Thereeeessaaaa_!"

Thresa grinned sheepishly and hopped off her bed, "C'mon, let's see if Archie's going to try and climb the curtains this time."

Atlanta nearly snorted, remembering the last time he'd tried, "Or if she starts kneading on someone again! I've never seen Herry look so uncomfortable!"

"Well," Theresa grinned, "that's why we have squirt-bottles now, so that we can train Archie what not to do."

There was a loud clatter of pans in the kitchen and Athena's shout of surprise.

"Archie if you keep this up I _will_ feed you cat food!"

The ball of yarn shot across the hall right at the bottom of the stairs, followed by a poor-coordinated Archie racing after it, who was followed by both Herry and Jay as they attempted to chase down and hold down the warrior until they could lock him in his room.

Odie had obviously just come up from downstairs because he started off shouting about the bothersome noise, then he must have seen Neil desperately trying to hide all of his precious ferns on top of the cupboards and realized Archie the fern-eating cat had returned and deduced a simple deduction.

"You guys remember chasing him is a game to him? And even if we lock him in his room he just meows until we let him out, right?"

Theresa and Atlanta entered the kitchen only in time to see Odie open the drawer that was filled with cat toys and started shaking the one with the bell. Almost instantly they heard the stomping of Archie's four-legged run change direction and the warrior bounded into the kitchen, hiding behind the table as he tried to creep up on the bell in Odie's hand.

Odie carefully walked backwards, being sure Archie was slinking after him, until he got to the living room and tossed the bell-toy on the couch. With a leap and a bound Archie pounced on said toy and batted it back and forth between his 'paws'. Odie quickly started petting Archie, trying hard not to think about what he litterally was doing, and Archie fell back into the cat-happy-place and flopped into the ray of sunlight on the couch.

Neil entered the livingroom, where everyone else had now gathered and Atlanta had taken over the job of petting Archie so that he wouldn't run rampant. He had with him a headband with cat ears on it and a pet collar with a big bell.

"I don't care how much you freaking violate his mind, Theresa, but from now on he has to wear these any time he goes cat so that I will know when he's coming to destroy my plants."

"Anyone else think they like Archie better when he's a cat?" Theresa asked.

"Aside from the plant-eating? Yes. He's a lot less talkative and a lot more friendly," Herry laughed.

"Agreed," they all said, and then settled in for a movie with Archie curled contentedly in as many laps as he could manage.

* * *

Not even gonna lie about how cracky and awesome this one is.

I love it though.

Anyways, this was writen about two in the morning after a long hard day of physics and I needed something rediculous and cheesy and adorable. So I appologize in advance for how even more rediculous this story is going to be in the morning when I wonder what on earth I wrote.

I like Catchie. I think I'm going to include him more often.

On a side note- I think the best part of this is how crazy it is to have Theresa messing with Archie's head like that- and how they're all _cool_ with it, then how chill they are in dealing with Catchie. Like the fact that they have a drawer of cat toys.

Anyways, hope you either laughed or went 'wait… what?'

-Demenior

p.s. That line 'deduced a simple deduction' is pure _poetry_. Don't even question how awesome it is.

...I need to go to bed now.


	23. Lunchtime

Theresa twirled top-like on her tiptoes, taking Jay's juicy jello just out of reach. Atlanta and Archie, angry, argued about apples and apricots, avoiding announcing any attraction, across the table. Herry hovered hungrily over his hissing hamburgers. Odie opted out of ongoing opposing the neurotically narcissist Neil. Naturally a nice and normal meal.

* * *

Shortest drabble I have _ever_ written. Cleaned out my room and found a bunch of untyped/unfinished stories/drabbles/oneshots and whatnots lying around so as time permits I'll put up a few that are worth reading.

Happy New Years to y'all!

-Demenior


	24. Language Barriers

There's some terrible usage of Google Translator in this one. Also, since all phrases are from the translator you're welcome to go un-translate them. I'm warning you though- Archie is actually cursing pretty strongly.

* * *

Theresa was relaxing into a nice movie with Jay when there was a loud _crash_ from upstairs and they could hear someone stomping around.

"Verdammt Sie es! Wo sind meine goddamn Bücher?" Archie was shouting as he thumped down the stairs. Jay gave her a worried glance when they heard Archie shouting further downstairs and Odie asking him what was wrong.

The two of them were getting up off the couch when Archie came back up.

"Nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer. Nicht im Keller. Bumsen! Wo sind sie?" They had known Archie long enough to know that when he was ranting in German he was quite upset.

"Arch, what's up?" Jay calmly directed Archie to the kitchen table while he continued muttering to himself.

"Ich benötige meine Bücher für meinen Test!" he snapped.

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Calm down, angry German- none of us have any idea what you're saying. English, please."

Archie scowled at her, and Theresa decided she was going to mess with his head if he said one word in German at her- he'd insulted her enough times without her realizing it. Jay sat him down in a chair and Archie took a breath.

"I've got a _huge_ exam tomorrow and I can't find my books. Ares personally told me if I fail he's going to kill me!"

Jay thought it over, "So they're not in your room?"

"Nein! Ich überprüfte dort bereits"

"Archie, please, _English_!" Theresa snapped.

"No- I. already. checked. There." Archie said slowly.

Theresa got up, "Stupid German… dire des choses stupides dans allemand stupide…"

Jay sighed, "Oh great. Now you've got Theresa ranting in another language. Look, Arch, go find your books- they're probably in Atlanta's room. And please, stop making Theresa so ticked off when I am trying to spend time with her ή θα σε σκοτώσω." He finished in a whisper so only Archie could understand him.

* * *

I've always thought that it would be cool to see some language barriers between the kids and more emphasis that they come from all over the world. So that idea, paired with Google translator, gives you this. Archie is German/speaks German and he's freaking out and ranting in German. All the languages not English come from Google translator so I apologize for any butchering it caused.

**Jay – **Greek/American so he knows both English and Greek

**Atlanta – **French Canadian (speaks English and French)

**Theresa – **British (I really want her to have an accent) but also knows French

**Neil –** I'm between French and Italian with Neil- but I lean more towards French for him. He seems like a Parisian kinda guy, but he also knows quite a few languages.

**Archie-** German. Also knows English and taught himself Greek because he's such a huge nerd.

**Herry-** Spanish on his maternal (Granny's) side, so she made sure he was fluent while he was growing up.

**Odie –** Canadian and most definitely knows Latin but actually only knows one working language: English. Besides binary and coding which are like a whole 'nother _universe_ of languages.

Yeah, this is silly, but I like little things like this. Got any different ideas on the kids' nationalities/native languages? Drop 'em in a review!

-Demenior


	25. Catchie II

**HOLLA! So yeah, it's been nearly 3 years since I last updated any of my big stories and I am very sorry. If you take a look at my profile I've updated it with some new info, plus a link to my tumblr where I'm super active and have posted some snippits of the next chapter of Rise of a Hero. Send me messages, hit up my blog or yell at me if you'd like. This is just a bit of writing to get back into the characters (although this is total crack) and also some stress relief.**

* * *

Jay got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. It was strange, because the house was quiet as everyone in it was taking a nap after training with Ares, or they were out of the house. He had been going over some battle strategies at his desk when he noticed the feeling. No one should have been able to get into the house. Discreetly Jay turned a page in his book and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword.

He whirled around, ready to attack, only to find Archie's big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Uh," Jay said, a little unsure of how to assess the situation, "what's up?"

"Meow," Archie said, then robbed his face on Jay's knee.

Jay leaned back in his chair with a loud sigh. He'd shout for Theresa but there were people sleeping. Archie tried to crawl into his lap and while Jay did his best to stop him, they both ended up on the floor in a loud _crash_.

"Lets go get your collar," Jay said, remembering Neil's requirements for Catchie.

"Purr," Archie said from his spot in the sunlight.

"Cats don't actually _say _purr, Archie, they _do_ purr," Jay snapped. Immediately after he felt stupid and was thankful Archie wouldn't remember any of this.

Neil's ferns were still safe from Archie's clutches, and Jay took it upon himself to move them on top of the fridge to keep them out of reach. They were apparently for de-stressing (as stress ages everyone) by talking to them, not to mention oxidizers which was good because, hey, breathing.

Next Jay dug out the collar Neil had bought, and because why the hell not, he found the headband with the cat ears. Getting them on wasn't much of a problem since Archie was attracted by the bell sound, pupils blown wide and movements silent as he crept up on the bell.

It was only afterwards that Jay realized the problem.

"Don't make a mess," he said, and turned to leave.

Archie moved to follow him because Jay heard the bell jingle, and then it stopped suddenly.

Jay turned back to see what was the matter, and found Archie frozen mid-step and glancing around like there was something dangerous in the vicinity.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

Archie put his hand down and moved to follow Jay, and the bell jingled, and Archie froze. He looked absolutely terrified because he didn't know where the sound was coming from.

"Zeus' lightning, Archie, is there anything you _aren't _scared of?" Jay asked.

"Meow," Archie squeaked in a very scared voice.

Jay debated just taking the collar off, but then thought of all the times Archie had ripped down the curtains or eaten plants or knocked all the papers off his desk when he wanted to nap.

"Don't cause any trouble," Jay said, grinning at his deviancy. This was perfect. If Archie was too afraid to move, then Archie couldn't cause any trouble.

It was just then that Herry and Odie happened to walk into the kitchen. They both stopped and stared at Archie with equal amounts of laughter and _what the hell _on their faces.

"Dude…" Herry said, "I think you broke Archie."


	26. TAA

**Please note this story takes place right after a fantastic round of sex. While there is nothing actually inappropriate to this story (save for some bad jokes), the situation may be too uncomfortable for younger viewers.**

**Also, the previous chapter (Catchie II) is a new chapter as well, so don't miss it!**

* * *

"_Wow_," Archie mutters. He's too stunned to say more. Too exhausted to even move from his position, face-down in the middle of his bed with his hair stuck to his forehead.

"Wow." He's broken. His brain is done in and he's stuck on repeat.

Atlanta rolls over and drapes an arm across his back, "I'll say," she laughs, "it took ya long enough, Arch."

"Forgive me for being nervous," he snaps, though his anger is muffled by the pillow and really he should move before he suffocates but his legs feel like he ran a marathon and have now turned to jello. He's not sure what happened to his arms but someone is laying on one of them; he's pretty sure.

"Now we get to make up for lost time," Theresa says from his left, "besides, it left you and I to get better acquainted Lan."

Archie can tell Atlanta is grinning and batting her eyes at Theresa the way she does when she's a little flustered. Atlanta giggles and pats his shoulder instead of replying to Theresa.

"Archie are you seriously going to go to sleep?"

"I'm going to _die_," he replied but into his pillow it just comes out as a long moan of anguish.

Archie realizes he's laying on his own arm and he pulls it out and even manages to roll over. The girls are flushed but grinning and look more gorgeous than ever. He tells them so and they both roll their eyes at him. Theresa drops down to rest her head on his shoulder,

"You cannot be exhausted already," she complains. Her hands are surprisingly cool and she traces patterns on the rise and fall of his chest.

"Excuse me for doing _all _the work." His arm gets around her back and he plays with her hair. It's nice, soft and it smells really good.

Atlanta snorts, "All of it? What about when Theresa and I—"

"Okay," Archie rolls his eyes in exasperation, "ninety percent."

Both girls don't say anything and Archie knows very well that means he is wrong.

"Seventy-five?" he ventures.

Atlanta seems appeased because she smiles and leans down to kiss him (which he responds to eagerly), "Whatever you say," she laughs.

"I can't believe you two still have energy," Archie mutters, closing his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep!" Theresa taps him harder on the chest, "what are we gonna do if you sleep?"

Archie can't help but grin, "Don't stop on my account, please."

He can _hear_ both of them roll their eyes and decides to find common ground, "Give me like, a quick catnap. Please."

"Is that alright?" Atlanta asks Theresa. Archie feels Theresa shrug beside him,

"I suppose it's an acceptable request," she says.

Archie's not paying too much attention to his girls now, except for the fact that they're not really _his _girls. It's more like he's _their _boy. And, he's very surprisingly okay with this. At least, until Neil starts making cracks about him being whipped.

"To hell with Neil," Theresa whispers, evidently catching his thought, "you'll note _he _doesn't have two adoring women on his arms."

"Do I get to call you my girlfriends?" Archie cracks an eye to gauge their reactions.

"I prefer to be called mistress," Atlanta said, grinning, "but I think girlfriend is okay. As long as we can call you boyfriend?"

"All day, every day," Archie grins back at her, shocked by how happy he feels, "now c'mere." He grabs Atlanta and pulls her down to mirror Theresa's position with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

"I could get used to this," Archie mumbles.

"Sleep now," Theresa says, "we need to start working on your endurance."

Archie can't keep the smile off his face, even after he falls asleep.

* * *

**It figures the first things I write when I return are crack (Catchie) and my OT3 (TAA). As mentioned in the previous story, the next chapter of Rise of a Hero is in the works and I expect to have it up in the next week or two.**

**Hit up my profile as I've updated several important parts to it, plus added a link to my tumblr (name's the same) where I am by far more active and it is easier to get in touch with me. Don't be afraid to say hello! (Or cuss me out for being a terrible person and not writing for years)**

**Love y'all,**

**Demenior**


	27. Catchie III

**So this started off as supposed to be cute and cracky Catchie fun and turned into a little bit if character study/mild angst and some Archie/Atlanta teasing. **

* * *

Herry caught Archie sneaking in the back door from his evening run.

"Got the munchies?" Herry laughed, nodding to the bag of cat food clutched under Archie's arm.

"Piss off," Archie muttered and dropped the bag on the counter. He dug into the cupboards for a few minutes to find a plastic bowl and poured some cat food into it.

Atlanta and Neil happened to wander in at this moment and whatever conversation they were having stopped as soon as they saw Archie and cat food.

"My _ferns_!" Neil screamed and made a mad dash for the plants in the windowsill nearest Archie.

"Did you train him?" Atlanta asked Herry, gesturing to Archie, "I thought cats were dumb."

"Oh my _god_," Archie groaned and they could practically hear his eyes roll, "Obviously I'm _not_ a cat and for the record when drama queen messes with my head I don't actually turn _into_ a cat!"

"Obviously," Atlanta shrugged, completely unphased, "but you'd actually be cute if you did."

"Ooohhh burn," Herry laughed, reaching out to give Atlanta an enthusiastic high five. Neil let out a long sigh of relief and began rearranging his ferns back onto the windowsill.

"So why the whiskas?" Oldie asked, having slipped into the kitchen during the laughter.

"Why do you think?" Archie snapped, shoulders up and defensive. He rolled up the top of the bag and shoved it into a space under the sink. He snatched the bowl of food off the counter, but misjudged his reach and sent it scattering on the floor. Archie didn't hesitate in cursing loudly and stomping off to grab the broom from the hall closet.

"I dunno about you guys but I wish Theresa could turn him into a cat," Neil said, "he's just so... angry all the time."

Atlanta grabbed the bowl off the floor and was refilling it when Archie came in and swept up the scattered food in an angry silence. She traded him the refilled bowl and took the broom without a word.

The anger disappeared almost instantly from Archie though he kept his eyes on the ground while he mumbled, "Thanks."

"So who are you feeding?" Atlanta pressed. Archie had taken a moment to toss on a sweater against the evening chill.

"Hungry cats," he said in his smart-assed way of not answering her at all, and he seemed to recognize this and continued, "there's a bunch of strays in the back alley. They go hungry most of the time."

"You mean the strays you yell at when you're a cat?" Oldie asked.  
Archie looked like he had a smart retort but just rolled his eyes instead, "yes, those ones. There was a sale at the pet store so I figured I'd help them out."

"Cool," Atlanta grinned, "have fun."

Archie returned her smile and then headed outside.

"Awwww," Neil cooed at Atlanta, "look at you wooing the big bad Archie."

"I did no such thing!" She responded.

Neil snorted, "Please, as if! We all just literally saw you melt his heart and soothe the savage beast."

"Whatever," Atlanta muttered, putting the remaining cat food back under the sink, "I was just trying to be nice."

She headed upstairs, deciding not to share the little warm buzz that had started in her chest when she'd detected Archie's lie. The nearest pet store to them was well beyond Archie's normal jogging route. And while

Archie was usually a giant dork, knowing that he'd go out of his way to be nice to animals almost made him kinda cute.

But not quite as cute as he would be if he actually was a cat.


End file.
